HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER GUNDAM SEED THE MISSING BROTHER
by sue1982
Summary: After his final Battle with Voldemort a bitter,souless,and angry Harry wish him self away to an other universe,there he ajust him self to this new life but then war broke out and Harry find him self yet again in the middle of an other war and who is this guy that keep calling him otouto? can Kira break the ice formed around Harry,s hearth?
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER GUNDAM SEED THE MISSING BROTHER  
HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER GUNDAM SEED;

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER  
SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR.

WARNING: MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM SEED, GUNDAM SEED BELONG TO WRITER KIDOU SENSHI,

AND HARRY POTTER BELONG TO THE AMAZING JK ROWLING & CO

THE MISSING BROTHER.

* * *

Athrun Zala was looking at the only picture he got that was taken with his baby brother, even if he was 2 years older then his baby brother he still felt a strong connection with the small boy, he always felt like it was his duty to protect him but unfortunately his baby brother was kidnapped in the last terrorist attack against his family but deep down he still wish that his baby brother was alive and safe away from the war. Little did Athrun know that his baby brother was all ready involved in a war.

Harry was looking at all the body's that was scattered around him, he didn't realize he was crying when he felt pain in both of his hands, he held both hands up so he could see the damage done. There in the center part of his hand embedded in his hand was to core of what used to be his scattered wand and in the left hand was The Resurrection stone. Looking at both objects he holds he start to laugh a maniacal laugh even after all of this, magic still refuse to leave him alone, he took a long breathe and apparated him self to what used to be Hogwarts.  
In the now destroyed Griffindor tower he found his trunk still intact he throw out all the his books except his photo album, he took one last look around of what had been his home for 6 years then he apparated away to Gringrotts.  
When he arrived at Gringrotts Griphook was all ready waiting for him the Goblin motion for Harry to fallow him and they enter a small room where Griphook motion for Harry to sit, while the Goblin sneer at Harry saying;

"Mister Potter we appear to have a problem between the paper work you requested from us we found an adoption document that was signed by your late mother Lily Potter and your father James Potter. There is also a letter addressed to you would you like to read the letter?"

"Yes please" Harry said

Griphook past Harry the letter and Harry took the letter started to read it

To our dear son Harry James Potter,

Your mother and me write you this Letter to let you know about this big secret we kept to our self not even

Dumbeldore knows about it!  
At this Harry raced an eye brow a Secret that not even Dumbeldore knows that's new, Dumbeldore usually knows about everything that was going around he continue read the letter.  
On 31 July 1985 was the day the real Harry Potter had died just a few minutes after being born, your mother and me where morning the lost of our first child when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the crib of where our baby Harry was laying a few minutes before, we notes that you where an Asian baby you had silky black hair with beautiful green eyes.  
It took Lily a few minutes to hold you in her arm's before she fell in love with you, we put a strong glamour charm one you because we didn't want to take away your Asian heritage that's why you look like an exact copy of me, together with this Letter is a blood adoption potion if you take this potion you will finalize the adoption process but if you refuse to take it you won't get in trouble you are still the Potter's heir. The only difference is that the glamour charm will fall immediately and I hope you won't hate us for this me and your mother wish you good luck. Oh, and before I forget the name that was on the blanket you where hugging was Kaito Zala. I suppose that was your real name, I wish you the best son.  
With lots of love,  
Lily Marie Potter and James Potter.

Harry look up from the letter to Griphook and said;

"I wish to withdraw all the money from the Potter's vaults, becouse I am leaving Britain for good."  
Griphook's eyes when wide then he smirk at Harry and left the room after a few minutes he was back with the biggest trunk Harry has ever seen he shrink the trunk for Harry and said;

''I wish you luck in your new Adventure becouse you will need it have a nice life Mister Zala.''

with that said he left Harry who was enjoying his new look in the window of Gringrotts, after that he apparated into an alley next to what was left of the leacky cauldron Harry look at the resurrection stone he closed his eyes and said;

"I wish with all my hearth, take me back home, take me to where I came from!" and with a flash Harry James Potter vanished from Britain and to never be seen again.

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying. I post the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.  
and for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my stories for Grammar errors my self and since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I made kindly point it out to me so I can take down the chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER GUNDAM SEED;

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR.

WARNING: MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE GUNDAM SEED SERIES

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM SEED, GUNDAM SEED BELONG TO WRITER KIDOU SENSHI

AND HARRY POTTER BELONG TO THE AMAZING JK ROWLING & CO

THE MISSING BROTHER: ARRIVING.

Harry landed with a thump on the ground followed by his trunk and Hedwig? Harry race an eye brow at the owl and said;

"I don't ever remember taking you along with me, how come your here? Wait don't answer that let me guess Fawkes send you didn't he? That damn bird is as meddling as his old master, bloody bird ok let's go Hedwig"

In an instant Harry notes the changes in him, he look down at himself frowning he couldn't understand why his clothes where to big for his body, becouse he had change his wardrobe when he left the dursley's, then it all clicked to him clothes felt big on him becouse he wasn't the same size anymore to confirm his suspicion's, he took a good look at himself, and yes he did change in matter fact he is the same size he used to be when he was 13 he throw his hands in the air and yelled;

"Bloody hell I'm short again!" he sigh then he shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket, Hedwig landed on his shoulder and he smile at her saying;

"Well Hedwig it's just you and me now girl, let's go find a bank where I can deposit money so that I can buy us a nice mansion."

After a few miles of walking they found a bank that looked very expensive Harry use a disguised to make him look like an adult and he transfigure his clothes to look like expensive business suit, he walked into the bank and smile at the receptionist standing there.

"Hello miss I am here to open an account with your bank for my nephew, can I get someone speak with, the manager of your bank perhaps will be better.''  
After a short call a weird looking man came out, walking in his direction the man bow to him and said;

"Hello sir I'm the manager of this bank, may I know what I can help you with sir?''  
"Yes you can help me, I would like to open an account for my nephew do you have a place where we can talk in privacy?" Harry ask the manager, the man then made a motion for Harry to fallow him they enter the main office, they both sit down and Harry said;

"I am here becouse my Nephew just inherit his family fortune and since the boy doesn't have a bank account I decided to open one for him where his inheritance could be. We are talking about the last Heir to the Potter line."

The manager's eyes when wide and to Harry's shock the man started to stutter like a child who got his first firebolt, after a few minutes the man recompose him self before he said "It would be an honor to have a VIP client to our bank." With that said the man was gone and as soon as the man left Fawkes appeared out of no where and she connected with Harry saying.

"I had made it so that the potter line still exist in this universe, I didn't know they where seen as Royalty, from the information I've gathered the Potter's where one of the first family's that funded the Genetic research and space Program's, they also help build the Colonies after they lost family member's in the first conflict between what they called Coordinators and naturals. The family disappears from the public life and they have lived in seclusion until now that is. Mysteriously Harry you are listed as the last Heir to the Potter Family, your reappearance will shock the world and the Plant's alike I am worried about your safety!"

"Great no mater where I go it seems faith wants me to be a bloody Celebrity! Why can't I have a normal live like everyone else for ones?! And you damn bird explain to me what in the bloody hell you're doing here?!" Harry said

"I'm here fulfilling my master last order, that is to protect Harry Potter'' answered the phoenix.

"Great this is just getting better and better" Harry said then he continue saying with his voice dripping with sarcasm "Go wait with Hedwig we will talk about this later."  
With a flash of fire Fawkes was gone, and as soon as Fawkes was gone the manager came in with a few documents that he lays them in front of Harry explaining it to him.

"Here are the documents you need to open an account with us fill this in an in a few minute you have an account, and this forms are for credit cards."  
Harry read the paper's after making sure everything was in order, he sign the documents. After he was done he started to leave when the man's secretary came in running saying;

"Sir we have a problem some how word gotten out that someone of the Potter's family is in our bank. Outside the bank is swarming with paparazzi! What should we do?"  
Harry look at the manager before he could answer her saying;

"You have a breach in your security manager. That's need to be fix immediately or you will and up loosing clients very fast."

"Thanks for your advice Mister Maximillian"

he turned back looking at his secretary ordering her, "Call in the security guards and prepare a limo." He turned back looking at Harry and ask, "Where are you staying sir we can have the limo take you there safely."

"I'm staying at the 5 star heliopolis Hotel" Harry said

"Ok, our limo driver will take you there sir, and it was a pleasure doing business with you sir, please rest assure we will be looking out for our clients security and privacy." the manager said bowing to Harry. The bodyguard's came and escorted Harry to the limo as soon as he step out of the bank he was bombarded with question's from the paparazzi.

"Sir where has the Potters been all this years?"

"No comment."

"Sir, who is the last potter heir?"

"No comment."

"Sir, why did the family come out at pick of this new conflict?"

"No comment."

"Sir, what is your agenda?"

"No comment."

"Sir, does your family still support the Coordinator's?"

"No comment."

"Sir, are the Potter's going to be involved with this new conflict?"

"No comment."

As soon as Harry was pushed into the car he muttered;

"Damn vultures."

One of the bodyguard chuckle, the other bodyguard called the hotel to alert them of coming, after few minutes they stop in front of the hotel Harry got out and the bodyguards kept the paparazzo's out of his way, as soon as he walk into the hotel everyone stop doing what they where doing to stare at him, he just walk up to the receptionists standing there looking at him and said;

"I would like to speak with your manager please. As I would like to booked the most expensive penthouse or room you got no scratch that, I would like to rent the whole flour of the penthouses and I will need those room for the security guards that will be staying here with me and my Nephew who will be arriving in a few days. We will be staying here until I buy a house."

"Yes, of course, sir." the girl said stuttering, after a few minutes the manager came in and after a few minutes of talking to Harry, he ended up renting the last flour on the top of the hotel, after a few minutes Harry trunk was delivered he had un shrink his trunk, he transfigure the outside of his trunk into gold and pretend that it was his luggage, he plunged himself on the bed and sigh after a few minute Hedwig and Fawkes appeared in the room Harry smiled at Fawkes and said;

"We got a lot of things to talk about but first let's eat. He order room service to his penthouse, after a few minute the food was delivered, he and his birds where enjoying their dinner oblivious to the chaos their reappearance where causing around the world.


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER GUNDAM SEED;

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR.

WARNING: MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE GUNDAM SEED SERIES

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM SEED, GUNDAM SEED BELONG TO WRITER KIDOU SENSHI

AND HARRY POTTER BELONG TO THE AMAZING JK ROLLING & CO

HARRY POTTER GUNDAM SEED;THE MISSING BROTHER;CHAOS.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up he turn around on his king size bed only to be surprised to see a beautiful young girl sleeping next to him and a strange man sitting in a chair on the other side from the bed reading a paper, in an instant he was up, he walk away as far as he could from the man and the girl before he yelled;

"Who the bloody hell are you, and how the hell did you get in here!"

"Could you stop yelling you're going to wake up Hedwig" the man said with out taking his eyes away from the paper.

"You still didn't answer my question." Harry said

The man sigh and he put the paper down then he smirk at Harry saying;

"You still can figure it out? If I called the girl on the bed Hedwig who do you think I am?"

Harry eyes when wide before he stuttered saying;

"Fawkes? How? Professor Dumbeldore never said you could change in to human form and Hedwig how come she

never change before now?"

Fawkes laughs and said;

"The old fool never knew I could change in to human form becouse I didn't show him that part of me, yes I may have been bonded to him but that was only becouse he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I was bonded to Hogwarts becouse of a promise I made long ago to Griffindor, I've never trusted the man he fooled the Wizarding world making them believe he was a good person but he could never fooled me and the reason Hedwig never change until now is becouse I've finally manage to brake the spell on her that was stopping her to change into her true form. Hedwig was a real person before she was trapped into her animagus form it has been so long ago that she was human she forgot her real name, don't worry I will find out who she really is"

"Wow"' was the only thing Harry could come up after the explanations the phoenix gave and said bird/man smile and said;

"First of all, you and Hedwig need to go to earth so that the media can see you and me coming back with Hedwig. I already bought us a huge mansion in Orb the staff is busy preparing everything for us so get ready, the shuttle will leave for Orb in 2 hours time, so hurry up and I will transform back into my phoenix form put me in your trunk, hurry up or we will be late.''

Then he walk up to Hedwig, he woke her up saying;

"I know it has been a long time since you've been human again, but I need you to change back sweaty, as soon as we are in Orb you can change back."

Hedwig pouted before she change back into animagus form as soon as Harry came out of the shower he put on his business suit on he put the glamour charm on that made him look like an adult before he walk out of the Hotel room he look at the bodyguard standing outside his door and said;

"I am leaving for Orb, the entire floor is all ready rented so there is no need to check out becouse I'll be coming back with my 2 Nephews I would like that no one enters this floor, with out you guys knowing who they are. make sure of that, as my Nephews like their privacy and I will do anything to make them feel safe! I've rented a private shuttle to take me to Orb I would like to have a few more bodyguards to go with me, I also know you guys work for the bank but I would like to hire you and you friends to be our personal bodyguards. I've like your service so far and I would like to hire you."

"Thank you for your trust sir. It would be an honor for us to work for you sir." the bodyguards said with wide eyes.  
"Good, then let go it's getting late already.'' Harry left for Orb oblivious to the chaos he was causing in heliopolis.

Meanwhile the technological high school Of Heliopolis was in chaos as everyone stopped their morning activities to watch one of the biggest news of the Millennium happening in their country, the main auditorium that was suppose to be used for big films, festivals was now being use to watch the news, Kira just walk into the auditorium barley awake since he went to sleep late again finishing Doctor cato's last report, he barely manage to get into the middle of the auditorium when he was attack by Tolle saying;

"Kira what happened to you?! You missed halves of the news already, come and sit with us."

Before he could protest he was drag by Tolle who drag all of them to the first row. Kira sat next to Miriallia who smile at him.

"You know Kira you just missed one of the biggest news in the history of men kind!"

"So tell me what is this big news everyone keep talking about, and what with this saying there is no classes to day?" kira ask

"Well the news is one of the member's of the Potter family came out and is currently staying in Heliopolis everyone is hoping to talk with him even the minister is trying to get in contact with him with but with no success so far." Miriallia said

"I wonder what made them come out now, is it maybe becouse of the war?" kira ask

"Whatever it is, it is not good for those party's that started the war, let's face it when ever that family go out in public something huge always happens." Sai said

"Yeah I bet those politicians at the plant's are scared shitless, becouse that family got a lot of power in the plant's they can change the whole flow of how thing's are being run in the plant's and not only the plant's but on earth too.'' Kuzzey said

"Well whatever it is let's hope is for the good of man kind." Kira said but deep down he had a bad feeling about what's going on and he always listen to his guts.

Meanwhile Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicole were watching the news on fault with bated breath Nicole look frightful at Athrun saying;

"Is this really happening? Is that family really coming out?"

"I don't know Nicole but I have a bad felling about all of this." Athrun said

"Yeah, I agree with Athrun whatever it is, it's not good for us Coordinator's or Natural's." Dearka said

"Ah, whatever; what I don't understand is, why everybody is so scared of that family" Yzak said

"People are scared of that family becouse thanks to them we can live in space today, and thanks to them that me and you and every other coordinator is alive today. When the genetic scientist ask for funding to start the Coordinator project the naturals in the government at that time refused, it was the Potter family that gave the money for the project. That's why they are loved and admired by every Coordinator's alive they are practically Royalty. I hope that whatever made them show up now is to stop this silly war!" Athrun said

Meanwhile Commander Raw Le Creuset was in his office on Verselius watching the news with a creepy smile on his face he start to laugh

"Mmm, this need a change of plan's I never thought that they would be so bold to come out but if they want to play so badly I will have to include them in the game don't I.?"

Meanwhile on earth Azrael the current leader of Blue Cosmos was in his office watching his favorite Drama when his show was cut of he was going to throw a book at the TV when they started to show images of Orb the news correspondent start saying;

"We are here at the Grand Hotel Heliopolis where one of the members of the Potter family is staying…"

That was the only thing she manage to say before the TV was struck with a heavy object, Azrael slam his hand on the desk of his office table

"Damn them, I thought we got rid of that blasted family! no, no, no, no, No this will ruined everything, this problem need to be taking care of yes."

He pick up the phone dialed a few number before the person on the other line pick up saying;

"Hello who I am speaking with?"

"Cut the formality's. I need your people for a job, didn't you watch the news this morning?" Azrael said

"Yes, I've and I'm shocked I thought our people got rid of them when the first war against those damn Coordinator's started."

"Well, apparently we missed a few. I want you to eliminate them and make sure the job is done properly this time." and with that he ended the conversation.

* * *

i know this chapter is a little bit short but i promise next chapter will be longer

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story you need to know that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERROR,S I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self and sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,WARNING; MY GRAMMAR SUCKS !

DESCLAIMER;I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM SEED,gundam seed belong to whriter Kidou Senshi,

HARRY POTTER BELONG TO THE AMAZING JK ROWLING & CO

THE MISSING BROTHER; THE MISSION

* * *

Commander Raw Le Creuset was in his office on Verselius he had received orders to infiltrate Heliopolis and find out what the earth alliance is doing and also try to get in contact with the Potter Heir, he had received an intel that the potter Heir was going to attend the technological high school of Heliopolis. He was wondering who he should send to this mission when 4 youngsters came to mind he called the 4 youngsters to his office a few moments later 4 teenagers walked in Athrun Zala, Yzak Juell, Diarka Elsman and Nicole Amalfi they all sat down in front of the Commander Le Creuset, he smile at them saying;

"The Verselius have received a secret Mission, the Mission is to infiltrate Heliopolis and find out what the earth alliance is doing, the other very special Mission that I want you to give your ultimate attention,we received an intel that the Potter Heir is going to attend the technological high school of Heliopolis."

There where gasps of surprises and shocked when Athrun Zala spoke up;

"Sir, is it wise to antagonize that family?"

"I know what are you thinking Athrun, but our leaders are nervous and when people are nervous they tend to do stupid things." Commander Raw Le Creuset said

"I already arrange for your transfer to the school, here are your covers stories you were send to Heliopolis by your parents to keep you safe from the war." Yzak chuckle.

"I know its a lame excuse but a lot of Coordinator's who don't want to be part of the war goes to neutral country's for safety so don't be surprise if you see coordinator's at Heliopolis." Commander Raw Le Creuset said

"Maybe I can find Kira there." Athrun said out loud.

"Who's Kira?" Nicole ask.

"Kira is friend of mine, we used to go to the same luna prep school, after the attack on my family Kira and his family said they would fallow us to the plants but they never show up that could explain what happened. Kira's mom was really overprotective of Kira it would not surprise me if she convince mister Yamato to go to a neutral country to keep kira away from the war."

"Well, I hope you find your friend Athrun." Diarka said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe then you stop being such a sissy." Yzak said smirking

"Yzak, why do you always have to ruined such a good moment, its always you Yzak." Nicole said with a scowl on his face.

"Ok, boys settle down here you have your paper work and your new names you will be leaving in 2 weeks on a Wednesday at 7 am, you are dismissed!"

Meanwhile Kira was in his room thinking of his child hood friend oblivious that his friend was doing the same thing, Kira smiled as memories about him and Athrun flow thru his head he mist the blue hair boy, who always manage to make him smile his minute of happiness was interrupted when Tolle came storming into his room yelling;

"Kira you got to come out side something huge is happening!"

"ok, ok I am coming, Tolle did you eat sugar today? You know Miriallia will be mad at you for eating to much candy look at you, you are all hyper!"

"why do you always need to spoil my fun huh Kira, lets go." Tolle said dragging Kira out of his room.

Indeed when they got outside the school was swarming with Paparazzi and reporters he snuck behind Miriallia asking;

"what's going on mir?"

"They say that the Potter Heir is coming to our school and he is only 13! He is kind of a genius, I heard they did the aptitude test and he past them all! And it seems you and him got something in common, it happens that he is a genius with computers the teachers where talking about putting you and him together your having a new room mate Kira!" Miriallia said smiling

"How do you know all that?" Kira ask surprised.

"I was in luck when I went to go get help for the fax machine the teachers left the staffroom door a little bit open and I eardrop on the teachers conversation." Miriallia said with a smirk on her face.

"Great, I'm stuck with a celebrity." Kira said sulking.

"Stop sulking, I don't think the kid will be that bad." Miriallia said laughing.

"You're only saying that becouse its not you who got to sleep with a snobbish rich kid! I'm doomed my life is over." Kira said with a pout.

They heard a chuckle behind them and a voice saying;

"Sorry if I am the bringer of calamity in your life Mister Yamato I will make sure to not disturb your peaceful existence."

Both Kira and Miriallia turned around facing the voice, they where surprised to see a small 13 year old boy wearing black baggy pants with chains hanging from it he had black sneakers on and a black hooded sweater he was looking at them with an amused glint in his eyes Kira's face turn red of embarrassment he smile shyly before saying;

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"Ho, don't worry about it a lot of people think the same way before they realize that I am totally the opposite of what they where expecting let us leave before those Paps see me standing here with you guys I don't want to be mob by the Paparazzi!" Harry said smiling.

Soon he received a grand tour thru the whole school courtesy of Kira and Miriallia after that he was introduce to all the professor's and that he when to his room which he share along with Kira, and he start to un pack his bags.

Meanwhile Athrun Zala and his friends where doing the same thing in there room Athrun was sorting the last of his clothing when an enrage Yzak Juell came storming into his room with Diarka and Nicole in tow

"This mission suck's! I enter Zaft to avoid the need to go to school and here I am on a Mission going to school! if I wanted to go to school I would have stay in school!"

Nicol, Athrun and Diarka all burst out laughing after gaining his composure again Athrun said smiling

"Look at it this way at least you will get new experiences."

"Yeah, brighten up Yzak it will be fun!" Nicol said cheerfully.

"Only you would think going to school is going to be fun Nicol."

"Yeah I bet there will be a lot of hot babe's at the school that a plus in my book." Diarka said smirking.

Yzak look at his friend with disbelieve in his eyes asking;

"Is there something else you think about other then girl's Diarka?"

"mmm, yeah food."

"You're hopeless." Yzak said throwing his hands in the air

"ok, guys are you done sorting your clothing?" Athrun asked.

He received a chorus of yes, then he smiles saying;

"Ok, lets go to the cafeteria then."

* * *

i know this chapter is a little bit short but i promise next chapter will be longer

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story you need to know that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERROR,S I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self and sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	5. Chapter 5

HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER GUNDAM SEED;

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,WARNING; MY GRAMMAR SUCKS !

DISCLAIMER;I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM SEED,gundam seed belong to whriter Kidou Senshi,

HARRY POTTER BELONG TO THE AMAZING JK ROWLING & CO

HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER GUNDAM SEED;THE MISSING BROTHER;FIRST ENCOUNTER

After waiting for the 2 weeks Athrun, Yzak, Diarka and Nicole left for Heliopolis they landed at the Heliopolis airport they where received by the school representative who when to the airport to pick them up. Athrun and company pretend to be amazed by the school, the school was big and looked expensive but in reality the high school they when to in the plants was more luxurious then this one since the only kids that when to that school where rich kids and kids who's mother and father occupied high ranking position in the Government the school representative showed them their rooms Athrun and Nicole became room mates while Yzak and Diarka also became room mates after a few ours they where picked up by Miriallia who smiled at Athrun saying;

"Hi my name is Miriallia Haw, I am the president of the student body and I welcome you to Heliopolis High, its my duty to show you guys around and make sure you don't get lost."

"Hi nice to meet you, my name is Athrun Evans and those 3 other boys are Nicole, Yzak and Diarka so what can you tell me about Heliopolis High?" Athrun ask.  
But before she got the chance to answer Athrun, Tolle came in running bumping into Yzak saying;

"Mir! come quick, there is a huge fight going on it's Kira!"

"What! Our Kira?! impossible! Kira is not someone who would get into fights! let's go!" Miriallia said running off.

Athrun stood wide eyed watching the retrieving backs of Miriallia and Tolle

"Athrun are you ok?" ask Nicole breaking Arthun out of his shock he smile saying;

"Yes I am fine let follow them I want to know if this boy is my friend Kira."

They all ran following Mirialia and Tolle.

They came into the middle of a school yard in the middle was a huge crowd Athrun and the rest pushed thru the crowd Athrun saw Mirialia standing in the front he walked up to Mirialia asking;

"Hi is everything ok?"

She give him a weak smile saying;

"I don't know since a few weeks ago Kira is acting out of control look what he is doing to those boys!" she said pointing her finger at the fighting boys

Athrun looked at where she was pointing and what he saw shocked him, right there in the middle of it all stood Kira facing 3 boys he was smirking at them one of the boys launch himself at him with one move he hit the boy with his right leg in the boys nuts before he turned around and hit the other boy who was sneaking up behind him with a punch in the face and while Kira was busy Harry took out the other boy with just one hit.

Athrun was amazed Kira change a lot he is definitely not the fragile kid he used to know when they where little, Athrun watch with amazed eyes how his friend was beating the boy on the ground shitless, Kira was kicking and punching the boy on the ground so viciously that Harry was forced to drag Kira away from the boy at that moment they heard a booming voice asking;

"WHAT IS GOING HERE!"

"Nothing principal, I was just giving this 3 idiots a lesson which your faculty members conveniently forgot to do, there has been different complains about this idiots bullying other students but weird enough they never end up in detention is it becouse they happened to be the sons of the minister of Heliopolis?" Kira said with a smirk on his face.

Diarka whistle saying to Yzak;

"He is good."

"Yeah" Yzak said

"Athrun are you sure this is the sweet innocent Kira you knew as a kid ?" Nicole ask with a frown on his face.

But before Athrun could answer him Miriallia interrupted him asking;

"You know Kira?"

"Yeah, he was my childhood friend when I was little his mother used to baby sit me but after we moved I lost contact with Kira and his family." Athrun said smiling down at her.

"oh then you don't know what happened?" she ask looking at Athrun with wide eyes.

"No, what happened?" ask a concerned Athrun

"It's was horrible Kira's mom was one of the people who died on that terrorist attack on that new shuttle launching she had informed him that she would be coming to visit him becouse she wanted to see him she received special tickets to be one of the first people to used the new shuttle, she was so happy telling Kira about it she said that the shuttle launching would be broadcast live! Kira was so excited about it so we all tune in to watch the launching imagine our horror to see the Shuttle blow up on live television! Kira fainted and was unresponsive for a week last week he finally woke up but his problems didn't stop there after Kira woke up he called his father and well let just say it was not a nice conversation after that phone call Mr Yamato came to the school yelling at Kira Mr Yamato called Kira an abomination and said it was Kira's fault that Mrs Yamato was dead and he denounced Kira as his son in front of the whole school! and since then Kira has been out of control" Miriallia said. with a sad voice

"That horrible" Nicole said

"His father is a bastard" Yzak said

"Yeah" Diarka said agreeing with Yzak

"I need to talk with Kira." Athrun said

Meanwhile the principal was put in a difficult spot if he expelled Kira then he had to do the same with the son's of the minister he tried to make it easy for the boys but this time he can't cover for them he sigh then he said;

"Well you 3, will get detention for a week!" I have had it with you, I gave you so many chances becouse of who your father is but this time you have gone too far!"

"But what a bout the whimp, he attacked us!" one of the boys said

"I saw you 3 morons insulting my friend, then when Kira ignore you and your other 2 brothers you Attacked him and the only whimp I see here is you since your on the ground and Kira is still standing." Harry said with a smirk.

"Everyone get to your classes the show is over." the principal said.

"Are you ok Kira?" Harry ask

"I will be fine don't worry" Kira said.

"Now, I am worried" Harry said

"Kira?" Athrun called

Kira turned around looking at the boy in front of him with wide eyes

"Athrun? Is that you?" Kira ask surprised at seeing his childhood friend at his school.

"Yeah it's me look at you, you have grown your not the tiny little squirt I knew as a kid." Athrun said smiling.

"Who you're calling a squirt we where the same height!" Kira said

"Nah, I was a few meters taller then you if I remember correctly, you were the smallest child in our year" Athrun said with a smirk then he took of running.

"why you little" Kira said running after Athrun

"Wow this is the first time I see Athrun so happy really happy." Nicole said smiling

"Yeah at least now he won't be all moody and so serious." Diarka said

"Let go to our dorm we haven't start unpacking yet." Yzak said

"yeah" then he turned around looking at Miriallia he continue saying; "can you tell Athrun we when to our dorms?" Diarka ask

"ho don't worry I will tell him" Miriallia said smiling

"ok, good it was nice to meet you guys" Nicole said smiling

"Yeah let go guys" with that said they run to their dorms.

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors i did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors everytime i post a chapter then i have to ask you dont read my story becouse its really annoying .i post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS.

and for those who suggest i need a beta i know that i need a beta but untill i don't find a beta i will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self and sin's english is not my native language its gonna be dificult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that i mist kindly point it out to me so i can take down the chapter to corect the error and then post it back again, and i would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my story,s


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE;

for those of you readers who liked my harry potter crossover gundam seed i would like to apologize i got writers block i cant come up with new ideas for this story, untill then this story is going on hiatus i am sorry but thank you for taking the time to read my story,


	7. Chapter 7

HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER GUNDAM SEED;

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR.

WARNING: MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR GUNDAM SEED, GUNDAM SEED BELONG TO WRITER KIDOU SENSHI,

AND HARRY POTTER BELONG TO THE AMAZING JK ROWLING & CO

THE MISSING BROTHER; A DAY AT HELIOPOLIS HIGH,WORKING TOGETHER, AND LIES.

* * *

Today was a good day for Harry the sun whas shining the birds where singing and no Tolle or Miriallia buging him and Kira was of some where with the blue hair kid for some reason the blue hair kid rubs him the whrong way there was something of about him and his friends the way they act and walk they where always on alert after he spend most of his time with the Da kids he could smell a child soldier miles away and those 4 where elite's he knew they where dangerous they where in Heliopolis for a reason and Harry was going to find out why he walk around a corner and found them standing next to each other talking in hush hush voices Harry smirked its time to spook them a little bit he walk up to them

'' where is Kira?'' Harry ask

''he is with Mirialia and Tolle'' Athrun said smiling at Harry

''so tell me what is Le Creuset Elite's doing in Heliopolis?'' Harry ask with a race eye brow

'' what ! '' Yzak yelled going into fighting stand so did Diarka and Nicol Athrun race his hand stopping his friends he narrow his eyes at Harry saying;

'' i recognise you, you are one of Kira's friends but i dont know your name,and how do you know clasify information?''

''dont consern your self with my name just know if you guys show any sign to be a treat to Heliopolis i will take you guys out have a nice day gentlemen's'' Harry said giving a mock bow then he left leaving a shocked Athrun behind

''Athrun our cover is blown we need to leave'' a paniced Nicol said

'' no Athrun let me take care of the little shit ! '' Yzak yelled

''are you guys stupid didn't you guys heard what he said? if we show sign of being a treat to Heliopolis meaning he would not attack us unless we give him a reason to''

''that boy he was serious he would kill us if he feel we are a treat to his home i saw it in his eyes you say he is friends with your friend Kira?''

Athrun nodded his head Diarka continue saying;

''damn your friend Kira keep dangerious company around him '' Dairka said letting out a whistle

the stand of between Harry and the Le Creuset team was going in full swing everyone in school notes something was going on between Harry and the 4 new boys the tension between the 5 boys whas driving the teachers crazy so to prevent a blood bad they came up with a plan today the science teacher was smiling like chrismas came earlier Harry didn't like it one bit he narrow his eyes at her she took out a stag of papers she hold them up saying;

''todays assignment are important they are worth 50 % of your grade so you better make sure you study,this assignment will be done in a groep of 6 people she start calling names;

'' Harry !'' Harry walk up took the paper and when back to his seat

''Kira''

Kira did the same

''Diarka''

''Nicol''

''Yzak''

''Athrun''

''now for this last couple of weeks you are going to work together on this assignment understand !''

there was a few corus of yes Miriallia and Tolle where in an other groep so they when to meet the kids they where going to be working with in the meantime there was an awkward silence before Kira said

''i didn't introduce my friend to you Athrun his name is Harry'' but before Kira could say Harry's last name Harry interupt saying;

''my name is Harry Malfoy nice to met you''

'' the pleasure is mine Atrhun said smiling'' but inwardy he was happy to finally have the name of the person that was treat to him and his friend.

Kira looked at Harry wiredly as to why he gave a falls name Athrun didn't see the look Kira give Harry becouse his back was facing kira at time talking to Nicol

'' we will meet you guys in the cafetaria at 4 oke'' Kira said

''oke then let go guys'' Athrun said

Kira confronted Harry asking;

'''why did you give my friend Athrun a falls name ? what is going on between you and his friends ? dont think i didn't notes the way you guys are glaring at each other ! hell the whole school notes the tension between you guys ! Kira yelled

''i have my reason's not to trust them oke sorry but i cant tell you more Kira it is for your own safety'' Harry said he knew Kira would be mad at Harry for not telling him but it cant be help he can not involve sweet Kira in this war he is to fragile for that world and he would anything to keep is friend safe Kira sneer down at Harry then he storm of

meanwhile in Athrun's room Nicol broke the Silence in the room by yelling;

''YES ! i am in the school data base now what do you want me to look for Athrun?''

''i want you to look for all the kids in school with the name Harry it will be easier to find our little friend'' Athrun said with a smirk

''well i found 7 kids with that name but our friend is not in them and the file of the potter boy does not have a Picture so we dont know what the kid look like'' Nicol said

''it would not sorprise me if the kid was an agent to protect the Potter Heir'' diarka said

''maybe he is ! that is was he decided to let us know that we are being watch act normal and dont give him a reason to attack us in the meantime i will try to keep Kira away from him he is to dangerous'' Athrun said with a serious voice

''are you going to report this to the comander ?'' Yzak ask

''no we will see and watch how things progress but if i feel we are in huge danger i will tell him'' Athrun said

* * *

please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story becouse its really annoying .I had post the warning as big as i could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


End file.
